Vehicles, including but not limited to semi-trailers, eighteen wheelers, big rigs, tractor-trailers and the like, require periodic maintenance to remain in operation. For example, such vehicles require periodic inflation or replacement of their tires and periodic replacement of other parts including headlights, wiper blades and the like. Keeping track of the maintenance required by vehicles and performing such maintenance requires time and expense.